


Forest Fire 2.1 - Side Story - Alternate Ending (MadaSakuShi)

by moor



Series: Forest Fire [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Horror, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Modern AU, PWP, Suspense, University AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: Modern AU. Alternate Ending to Forest Fire II.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Madara, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui
Series: Forest Fire [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/193583
Comments: 13
Kudos: 34





	Forest Fire 2.1 - Side Story - Alternate Ending (MadaSakuShi)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emilyisnursebaymax](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=emilyisnursebaymax).



> This fic is a dark twist on the ending of FF II. Sakura has just discovered Madara in her apartment and has fled from him into the snowy night.
> 
> Happy birthday @emilyisnursebaymax!

Sweat dampened Shisui's brow as he navigated the frozen Konoha streets. His trusty Land Rover had never failed him, and he had complete faith in it, but his insides were mush. How had everything gone so wrong?

The GPS beeped at Shisui and he arrived at the alleyway where the message was sent from. He pulled in and noted the other vehicle with its dimly lit interior light on, its engine sputtering as the tank ran dry.

Sakura's footprints led up to the wall at the end and he followed them as far as he could until he reached the chain-link fence, garbage piled up the side and against the brick walls that surrounded him. It was deserted.

Hoisting himself up, Shisui was about to swing over the side of the fence when he noticed only one set of prints on the opposite side of the fence. These prints were heavier, from a man's boot.

There were no more Sakura-barefoot-prints on this side of the fence.

His brows knitting, Shisui dropped back down and spun around, searching the area. There were no footprints leading out of the alley. She hadn't doubled-back and run back down the alley. Where was she? Up the fire escapes? Would Sakura be able to reach that high?

No, Shisui shook his head. Even Sakura likely could not reach that high without help. His eyes sharpened as much as they could in the narrow, dark alley. Plus, Sakura would not have been able to grab the ladders to pull them down. Her hand was still too damaged to lift her own body weight. Where could she have gone?

Shisui began desperately examining the fence again for any evidence that would help when he heard the muffled groan from beside him.

"Sakura?" He asked, turning to the… pile of garbage!

Not sparing a minute, Shisui grabbed at the bags and boxes piled there, ripping them away from the crusty grip of frost that had settled upon them. Snow flew through the air at being disturbed as he tossed the bags and boxes behind him, before finally his warm hands connected with a chilled arm that jerked in his grasp, followed by a curt scream.

"It's okay, Sakura," Shisui said, kneeling so he could see her better. "It's me. It's me," he repeated, lowering his voice.

"Itachi?" Croaked Sakura’s quiet voice.

"No, Shisui," he said, smiling. He leaned closer and pushed a last bag out of the way as he searched for her hand, face, anything.

And then, with a tumble, Sakura shakily emerged. Her skin was grey, her hair frozen against her head in frosted chunks; her lips and hands were blue. All she had on was an oversize coat; the rest of her was bare.

Shisui's eyes widened. She was barely breathing, let alone trembling; even her teeth did not chatter. 

"Sakura, we need to get you warm," said Shisui, yanking off his jacket and stepping through the fallen garbage bags to wrap it around her.

"Doesn't hurt," said Sakura, her words slurred.

Shisui’s brow dipped. She was in worse condition than he thought. "We're taking you to my place. Can you walk?"

She tried to shake her head, but couldn't quite manage the full motion. Inside him, Shisui’s stomach twisted. 

"I'm going to carry you to the car," he coaxed, and Sakura hmm’d her acceptance.

With gentle hands, Shisui lifted Sakura and cradled her to him, then started back to his Land Rover.

"We're lucky I found you," Shisui said, unlocking the front passenger door. He placed her carefully inside. "Give me a minute, I'm going to get into the driver's seat. Sit tight."

Sakura made a humming sound that was more whimper than response, and Shisui's heart broke. To him, Sakura was such a brave, strong person, it made him furious to see her so battered. He wrapped her head to toe in blankets before securely buckling her into the seat.

Once he was sure Sakura was safe and secure, Shisui hopped into the driver’s seat as fast as he could, turning on the ignition once more and letting the engine idle a moment as he pulled out his phone. After a quick look around, he locked the doors, just in case.

"I'm just going to send a message before we go, okay?" said Shisui, already typing. He looked at Sakura in the passenger seat, but she had closed her eyes, her breathing shallow and even.

"Oy!" He called, reaching over and shaking Sakura’s seat. "Wake up! Stay awake! No sleeping!"

With his left hand Shisui hit the Send button on his phone and continued shaking Sakura. She moaned when she opened one bleary green eye to stare at him in pained confusion.

His brows drawing together, Shisui frowned. "Stay with me," he said, putting the Land Rover in gear. "We're on our way. Keep talking. It's really important you stay awake right now. You know that, right? Good," he said, splitting his attention between her and the road.

"Shi...sui…?"

Turning the wheel to navigate them back onto the main road, Shisui gave Sakura a quick grin. "Yeah, Sakura?"

"How did you find me?"

"Hn? A message told me where to look for you. Cell phones are amazing these days. How are you doing? Tell me what you can feel. Can you feel your fingers?"

"No..."

"Wrists? elbows?"

"... Not much." Sakura’s voice cracked.

Shisui's stomach dropped, and he focused on the road, memorizing Sakura’s answers.

"Arms? Shoulders?"

"Yeah... Some..."

"That's good. We'll get you fixed up really soon," said Shisui, taking a road Sakura was less familiar with.

Sakura's tired eyes followed their path. "Itachi's house is back that way."

"We're not going to the Uchiha Main House. I said we were going to my place. I thought you'd like a break from everything," Shisui said, navigating carefully.

"Itachi knows?"

Shisui nodded, his eyes on the icy road. "Hn. We may need to make a quick stop on the way, though, okay? I wasn't supposed to leave tonight,” he added, glancing at Sakura and seeing her eyes were closed. “And I—hey. Hey!"

Sakura’s eyes fluttered open again slowly, and Shisui let out a heavy breath.

Then Sakura's eyes flew open and she sat up straight as an arrow.

Her lips trembled as she tried to lift her bundled arm to point in front of them. “Shisui—”

There, a dozen meters from them, loomed a sinister shadow. His long, dark hair blew wild and inky against the miserable winter night. But Shisui remained calm and relaxed, even as Sakura began struggling in her blankets.

“Hm?” asked Shisui, slowing down as they approached the side of the road. “I just need to pick someone up, okay? Then we’ll head straight back to my place.”

“N-no,” stuttered Sakura, shaking her head, brittle. “No, no, Shisui, it’s him. It’s him. It’s him, it’s him, it’s—”

Shisui forced himself to remain calm as he saw Sakura struggling harder inside her blanket cocoon, unable to free her arms. 

“It’s going to be okay, Sakura,” Shisui shushed her as the Land Rover came to a stop by the side of the road. The intensity of Sakura’s terror made a solid lump form in Shisui’s throat, but he swallowed his concerns down hard. He looked from her wild eyes to the steering wheel, conflicted. Then he heard the tap at Sakura’s window and strengthened his resolve. Firming his jaw, Shisui took a breath and pressed the button that lowered the window on Sakura’s door.

Sakura’s screaming became incoherent as the man outside the door paused to reach in and cup her cheek.

“Hello,” purred Madara lovingly, ignoring her thrashing. “My Sakura.”

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
